Kickin it one shots :)
by Icankickurbutt
Summary: Just some one shots all about kick


**_(I've just realised Ive been using their names and not their usernames but can't be asked to go back and change them all so just pretend that their real names show if you've friended them or something)_**

* * *

Wasabi Warriors  
Group chat

Blackbeltninja had logged on  
Swagmaster has logged on  
Milton_Krupnick has logged on

Jack: hey guys  
Jerry: yo  
Milton: salutations  
Jack: I wonder where Kim is  
Jerry: of course you'd wonder that  
Milton: it is one of those rare occasions when I actually agree with Jerry  
Jack: shut up I told you guys because I trust you so stop rubbing it in my face  
Jerry: that's not the only thing you want rubbed in your face ;)  
Jack: JERRY  
Milton: JERRY  
Jerry: sorry when did you guys get so boring  
Milton: gahhh  
Jack: so anyway do you guys know where she is  
Milton: um no why don't you text her  
Jack: actually I wanted to talk to you guys i just hope she doesn't come online  
Milton: oh right well go ahead  
Jerry: shoot  
Jack: well I want to ask Kim out but I have no idea if she likes me back like that, and I need your advice on how to find out.  
Jerry: I'll just tell her!  
Jack: no!  
Milton: Jerry don't be so ignorant, Jack why don't we trick her into telling us.  
Jack: what do you mean?  
Milton: we could play truth or dare or twenty questions and me or Jerry could ask her, so she wouldn't know it was you that wanted to know.  
Jack: dude that's not half bad  
Jerry: wait I'm confused  
Milton: you're always confused!

Blondeblackbelt has logged on

Kim: sup ladies  
Jerry: and you said I'm the confused one... Kim thought we were girls!  
Kim: Jerry...  
Jerry: yes Kim?  
Kim: GET HELP  
Milton: haha  
Jack: lol  
Jerry: hurtful  
Milton: anyone wanna play truth or dare?  
Jack: sure  
Jerry: do we have to?  
Jack: JERRY  
Milton: JERRY  
Kim: Jerry's right though... Do we have to?  
Milton: how about twenty questions then?  
Kim: thats better I guess  
Jerry: ugh... Oh I know why you wanna play  
Kim: ?  
Jack: don't worry he is just confused  
Milton: yeah thats what it is!  
Jerry: no! Jack wants to find out if Kim likes him back! Duhhhh!  
Kim: what?  
Milton: Jerry omd he is going to kill actually going to kill you you idiot!  
Jerry: I'm going to die.  
Kim: Jack do u have a crush on me?  
Jack: umm bye guys I'll talk to you later and Jerry hide somewhere good I'm going to KILL you.

Blackbeltninja has logged off

Kim: I think I'm going to go find him...

Blondeblackbelt has logged off

Milton: I can't believe you did that Jerry!

Milton_Krupnick has logged off

Swagmaster has logged off

Real life- one hour later

Kim knocked on Jack's front door. His mum opened the door.  
"Hello Kim dear, he's upstairs." Kim ran up the stairs and started pounding on his door.  
"Jack open up," she shouted. He peeked round the corner of his door.  
"Heeeey Kim. How are ya?" His voice unnaturally high.  
"Explain what happened NOW!" She whispered looking confused. He shrugged and opened the door wider so she could come in. She breezed past him and sat on his bed.  
"Jack please," she said. He sat down next to Kim and sighed.  
"Well... I guess I kinda have a sorta huge crush on you." He said quietly.  
"Really?" She said looking up at him, he was playing with his hands with his eyes closed.  
"Yeah. Sorry I know I've made this really awkward but you're my best friend and I don't wanna lose you ever and especially not because of Jerry, I mean we've been friends for years... Please Kim pretend this never happened." He rambled.  
"Stop rambling you doofus... How long?" She asked genuinely curious.  
"About a year and a half. Why is that important?" He replied.  
"Because I've had a crush on you for about a year." She said, looking directly at him. His eyes immediately snapped to meet hers. She had a small smile on his face, he grinned in response. Put his finger under her chin and pulled her face up. And kissed her.  
"Kim will you be my girlfriend?" He said with their foreheads touching.  
"I thought you'd never ask." With that they both grinned at each other and he kissed her sweetly before walking her home.

* * *

**_There you go thanks for reading tell me what you thought. Its a one shot._**


End file.
